He Doesnt See Me
by The Angel144
Summary: This is a songfic. The song is by Sarah Brightman. (title is in title) I suggest you read the download this classical peice.


He doesnt see her   

**__**

He Passes Her By   
By: TheAngel144   
&   
Sarah Brightman 

NOTE:I do not own this song. Or Hey Arnold. I just thought it would make a cool fic! 

Helga Pataki stomped out of the school one fall afternoon. She looked for a football head to taunt and torture. She secretly loved him. But never told a soul. Or else, she would have to die. Well, not literaly. But she would feel like it. She saw Arnold, (the football head), pass by her. His beautiful green eyes, and cottonflower hair. Helga thought:   
****When he passes me by He's a ray of light Like the first drop of sun From the sky.   
****And I knows he's a king Who deserves a queen.   
****But I am not a queen And he doesn't see me.   
"ARGH!" Helga and Arnold toppled over each other.   
"Hey! Watch where you're going, football head!"   
"You ran into me, Helga."   
"Yeah, well, so what!? See you in the funny papers, Arnoldo!" Helga stomped off and met up with Phoebe.   
"That Helga, Pataki," Gerald, Arnolds best friend, said, "She is always messin' wit you man!"   
"Yeah, well," Arnold said, "I guess. But what can I do about it, Gerald?"   
"You're a bold kid, man!"   
Helga met up with Phoebe and waited with her by the bus stop.   
"Are you going to Rhondas party tonight, Helga?" Said her mousy best friend. Who always wore big blue and green glasses.   
"Yeah, I guess. I have nothing else better to do. Big Bob is going to be hogging the TV since he just finished his new beeper commercial. And Mariam is going to be sleeping on the ketchin table with drool.And I guess since all my friends, you Phoebe, is going, then I might as well go too."   
"A well rounded argument, Helga!"   
"Yeah, yeah, quit sucking up." Phoebebeamed up at Helga.   
That night Helga got ready in her finest dress. The truth wasnt that her night was going to be boring. Actually, ig Bob Patakis commercail came out a week ago. Andshe would rather stay at home then to be at Rhondas with her geeky classmates. The truth was, Arnold was going to be there. And thats the only reason she was going to go. She rode the bus to Rhondas, and went inside. There was Arnold on the dance floor. With someother people, but she cuoldnt tell since her fcus was on a certain blond boy....   
****When he dances he moves me to a smile.   
****I see everything Near his shine   
Helga walked over to Arnold. She was going to ask him to dance. All her courage worked up. Until, she tripped and fell right in front of Arnold!!!!!Helga was misserable. Everyone was laughing!   
****There's a grace in his ways   
****That I can't contain.   
****I have not that grace   
****Oh, I havent that grace   
Arnold bent down to Helga to help her up. Helga was turning so red! She couldnt stand it. She stood up and faced him. The tesion was so thick...   
****And the closer he gets   
****I can't help but hide   
****So ashamed   
****Of my body and voice   
****There are boundaries   
****We pass in spite of the war   
****But our own   
****We can't seem to cross   
"Hey! Watch it, football head! Get out of my way! Criminey!" Arnold looked surprise by this common outburst. She stomped off, not looking back once to see the hurt look on his handsom face. When he turned around she thought for a moment. But pushed the thoughts away.**__**

**_He has a way that surrounds her_**   
**_So delicate_**   
**_With a glory that reigns in her life_**   
**_He is also so much that she is not_**   
**_These things they don't see_******

**...And he doesn't see me**   
**Ohh ...**   
**And he doesn't see me.**

Helga walked outside for a moment. The courage, the embaressment, the anger. She had enough for one night. Even though it only began. Helga looked up at the waxed moon. The honey glow reminded her of Arnolds cornflower hair. She thought as she wished upon the stars. The same thoughts came back to her. They were deep like a poem. A poemlike shes never written before:   
****There are things we can change   
****If we just choose to fight   
****But the walls of injustice are high   
****When he passes me by   
****He's a ray of light   
****Like the first drop of sun   
****From the sky   
****And I knows he's a king   
****Who deserves a queen   
****Someone other than me   
****So different from me   
****Oh...   
****He doesn't see me

Helga turned to go. She saw her beloved dancing to the modern music of Rhondas new stero system. Phoebe and Gerald together talking in the corner. Everyone so happy, but her.   
****Oh ...   
****He doesn't see me.....   


But one day, He will. 


End file.
